Beloved princess
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: AU: 4 years after Ari has died, and life has gone on, a present arrives before Gibbs, something he wasn't expecting. My first time doing an NCIS Please be kind
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been thinking long and hard about this. For if anyone finds this offensive, please leave.

Summary: Some times, things in your past have a way of coming back…. For gibbs, the person he hates the most had one last little secret…

Beloved Princess

The morning was great. Everything was going perfect, Tony was on time, McGee was out for the day, so no annoying probies, and now there was a hot 19 year old sitting at his desk…. Tony froze, staring at her. Slightly wavy black hair, softly tan skin, and deep brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

"…I am looking for Gibbs?"

"Uh, he'll be in soon… may I?"

"Oh, this is your desk?" She stood up , and Tony's eyes couldn't help but stare her up and down. Slightly built, very long longs, wearing a very nice pair of jeans and a halter top. The ragged back pack she needed to get rid of. "Can I sit..?' she pointed out the desk across from him. Ziva was due in any moment. "Or..?"

"Yeah, use that one," he smiled as charmingly as possible. "So Uh, you are…."

"Sarah."

"Okay, pretty name." Bing. Tony went to the elevator, happy to block the way of Ziva. "Good Morning. I have a question for you."

"What?" The Mussad officer stared at him.

"So Would you happen to know a girl, I say, about 19, very pretty? Goes by the name of.."

"Hello Ziva," Ziva's eyes widened and looked over Tony's shoulder. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Thje anger that flashed on her face made Tony back away quickly. "Did I not say that you had to wait until you are old enough?"

"I believe I am old enough. I am 19 and I need to do this."

"Do what? Who said you could?"

"Grandftaher…"

"AYIE! Sarah, this is not the time… Please, I will call him nad talk. Stay right here." Ziva pulled out her cell phone, very unhappy. Tony looked at Sarah, confused.

"What did you do?"

"I left home."

"Right. So uh, Sarah? Why do you need to talk to Gibbs?"

"Who needs to talk to me?" They both turned around to see the older officer staring at them before moving past them.

"Boss this is Sarah. She wants to talk with you."

"Hello, you are Gibbs?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"She wants nothing." Ziva appeared behind the girl. Sarah looked around. "You can not do this."

"Do what?" Gibbs was getting frustrated. Sarah looked familiar, and not in a good way. Her eyes were just tilted in a way that made him remember someone very unpleasant.

"I just want to talk to him."

"NO!" Ziva's eyes made Gibbs stand her eyes were almost maternal.

"What is it?" Gibbs calmed himself. "What does she have to say that is so damn important enough for you to stop her?"

"….She is…."

"Hello Gibbs, my name is Sarah. And I would like it if you went through this," she handed Gibbs an old book. She smiled at him and walked away. "If you would like to talk, I'll be waiting."

"Gibbs, please do not look through that," Ziva tried to take away the book but gibbs held tight.

"She gave it to me. I'll look through it." Gibbs sat down, and flipped the frist page. In it was a letter.

'To My Dearest Sarah,

Hello my little princess. How are you? Today you have just come into this world. I am so happy to see you finally. The stranger in her mother's belly is now looking at the world for the first time. How wonderful it must seem. I promise I will change the world for you. Our world is still under great threat. I can't wait to show you your Aunt Ziva and Tali. They are so excited for you to come. Ziva is going through training right now. She is my favorite little sister…" Gibbs looked up, without finishing the rest of the letter. He flipped to the next page. Pictures of a face he hated spread everywhere. In each picture, there was a baby in his arms. A small little girl with the same eyes. Gibbs stood up. And slammed the book down.

"Gibbs I tried…." Ziva was unsure of how to start to explain. Gibbs just left, taking his coat.

"Who is she..?" Tony asked.

"She is my niece. Ari's only child."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to say thank you for all the support I have been given so far. It means a lot to me.

Summary: Some times, things in your past have a way of coming back…. For Gibbs, the person he hates the most had one last little secret…

Beloved Princess

Gibbs sat down in the familiar rot iron chair of the small café. The café where Ari hid a bomb. The game he played. Gibbs wasn't here for Ari though. Across from him, drinking a cup of sweetened chai tea was Sarah. Her slightly wavy dark brown hair was like her aunts, but the eyes that stared at him was the same as the man that made Gibbs' so angry, part of him wanted to go find the dead man and blow up the corpse. "So, what do you want?"

"To talk." Her calm voice made Gibbs irritated beyond words. He took in a deep breath and leaned back in the chair.

"Do you know what horrible things he's done?"

"….yes," she whispered, now staring into her tea cup. Her soft fingers rubbed up against the cup for a moment. "I know everything…."

"Everything?"

"Here, in this exact spot, you and my father argued, as he planted a bomb hidden away. It was in a letter. I have many letters…" she held out her hand and took back the scrapbook. "My mother knew one day he'd come home in a body bag."

"…" He continued to look at her as he took a swig of his own coffee.

"I knew it too. I would get letters and gifts from all over the world. My favorites were pictures of him,' she flipped the book open and Gibbs could see Ari standing under the Eiffel tower. Another was Ari taking a photo of the palaces than lined part of Paris. "Letters came with presents, pictures, and every now and then, I could go as well…." The next page was Ari with a little girl no older than three, pigtails holding onto a large lion stuffed animal, standing with her father on a boat. The background held Paris. Gibbs' own memories brought up Kelly when she was little and was on a boat with Sharon, smiling at her father.

"_Look daddy! I can see the shore!"_ the image called out to him.

"Did you take your daughter out to the ocean as well?" Sarah asked, as she closed the book again.

"You know about my daughter?"

"I know a lot about you. You build boats, you like your coffee plain, little sugar. You had a wife. Married three more times afterwards," she spouted off random things. "You were a Marine."

"Your father tell you?"

"Yes. My father told me many things. He always said that he trusted me more than anyone, and so I know many things. I knew my father never asked my mother to marry him was that he didn't believe in marriage after what my grandfather had done to him and his mother. I also know that he was going to leave my mother after my birth, but he wasn't expecting a girl. He told me that when he held me for the first time, I stared at him so strongly, and I held onto his finger so tightly that he couldn't leave me." Gibbs tried to imagine this softer, more loving version of Ari, but his mind could only find that sick, twisted smile, and Kate. But, in front him, a book of pictures and a girl who's eyes are exactly her father's.

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes." Sarah picked up the book bag. "This was his. You've seen it."

"Ziva give it to you?"

"Yes. Inside of it was his last present as well. "

"What was it?" Gibbs waned something more concrete.

"A letter, and a necklace." Sarah held up the small yellow gold chain. At the end was a locket, at tiny star up in the corner. "Inside is a pictures of us. The letter explained a lot of things. It was five pages long."

"Sentimental." The hot coffee made him slightly calmer. Why, why did anyone bring before him this young woman, who's eyes made him angry, but the stories she told made him angier. Why walk away from a young girl? Why get yourself killed? Was he thinking he was going home? Explain why something was going down? What the Hell was Ari thinking?

"I have the right to stay for a month, or longer. I want to keep talking with you Gibbs."

'Why?"

"Because my father may have been a monster, but he was also someone who a lot of love in his heart. And I will never look down at him for what he did. I think…I would have done the same if he treated me the same why," Sarah stood up, taking the book and the back pack. She stopped for a moment. "Would you not try to make her world safe as well?"

*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Gibbs sat at the computer. Anyone within a ten foot radious could feel how angry he was. "you go talk to him," Tony pushed Ziva closer.

"Me? Why not you?"

"because she isn't my niece."

"But…But.." Ziva stumbled a little and Gibbs looked up, death in his eyes. "um, Gibbes."

"What?"

"….Did….I am sorry," Ziva bowed her head for a moment.

"For what?"

"That Sarah came. I told her she could see you when she was older, but I didn't think she would take it as for now."

"So when did you mean?"

"I only meant, when she was like 22?"

"Well Ziva, its too late. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, because….. I thought you wouldn't like to know."

"That the man I had you kill had a child?"

Thunk. Everyone turned to see Sarah standing there, eyes wide, bag hit the ground. Ziva looked down.

"She didn't know?" Sarah's eyes stared off for a moment before they rolled back and she fell to the floor. Tony, Ziva and even Gibbs rushed to her side. "Hey, Sarah! Wake up…"

"Sarah's mind is…very fragile when it comes to her father…" Ziva picked up her niece. "I never told her exactly how he died, just that it was my job to do it."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry! It has been forever, and I deleted some stories to make room in my life to update more! I do have to say, I will be moving soon. Sadly, to Alaska...If you're from Alaska, you should help me! I'm not good with moving and undoing my life. So I am trying

Anyways, New chapter finally! YAY!

Beloved Princess

She was laying in the bed, IV stuck to her, monitor watching her heart beat. Gibbs sat there, staring at her. She looked so much like her father, it was annoying, but, at the same time, she was just a kid. Barely old enough to leave her country yet, she was here, in the hospital. He racked through his brain. She was here, and now, she was in a hospital. Because of him, and because of her father.

"You should go home. I'll stay with her." Ziva walked in, the backpack and book in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"...It was not something we ever discussed. Sarah's mother...she uh, wasn't on our side. She died when Sarah was five. Ari took her, brought her home and told father. Tali and I were the only ones who knew. She was so tiny, but the way...the way she looked when serious, you could not doubt who she belonged to." Ziva sat down on the edge of the bed. "I promised him, long ago, if he died, I would watch over Sarah."

Gibbs took this all in. Sarah stirred a little, and Ziva dabbed her forehead with water. "So, what are we going to do about her?"

Ziva shook her head. "I called my father. He will be here tomorrow to take her home."

Gibbs looked at the face of a 19 year old Israeli girl. One, who loved her father, and missed him;she blamed no one for his choices. She was smart, very brilliant, yet she lost something too soon.

"Ziva...think you could let her stay?"

"What?"

"She can stay with me. She's here to learn something, right?"

Ziva shook her head. "There is nothing for her here. She needs to go home."

"I want to..." a mummbled voice came and the two looked down at Sarah. Her eyes were baely open but she gave a small smile. "I want to stay...please..."

"...Sarah...'

"I miss him, every day. I miss the letters...Please, Ziva...I need..." She coughed a little and sat up to take a drink. "Is it so bad?"

"...No." Ziva shook her head and patted the girl's head. "Little one, if you must, then I'll talk with him." Sarah nodded. Ziva pulled out her phone, walking out of the room. Sarah didn't look at Gibbs. She just stared off for a moment. Her dark brown eyes stared away, and she was mumbling something.

"...You sure you want to stay?"

"Some day, I want to look back...and know I did my best."

"Like you do about Ari?"

"Yes." She looked at him, her eyes determined to see this through to the end. Gibbs sighed. This was going to be rough. He had no idea how to deal with a 19 year old, let alone one who believed in her father's twisted logic. Sarah was nothing like Kelly. She was barely truly cheerful, and it was rare that she let her wall fall down. So why did he want to help her? What made it so he wanted to?

"Sarah, grand father is still coming to visit. Eh, okay?" Ziva stood in the doorway, snapping her phone shut. "I'll be here with you."

Sarah just nodded her head, and reached out, taking the book. She flipped it open, going through different pages and reading some of them. Ziva shook her head for a moment. Gibbs motioned for Ziva, and he whispered, "Why is she so attached to Ari?"

"He's all she has. Even after Ari died, Father didn't really look at her. He paid for school, her dorm, everything, but he didn't really pay her any mind. I did when I could, but all her life, Ari has been the only one giving her love and affection. Would you be any different?" Ziva whispered back angrily and then sat down next to Sarah, going through the book with her. Gibbs could only watch and wonder what her life must have been like. Kelly had her parents, and her grandparents. All the love in the world, but this young girl had only a sick, twisted father to care for her.

He was probably a very kind father. He doted on her, sent her letters and gifts, brought her along on his adventures. Ari's other side was such a contrast to the man he had met years ago. This girl, Sarah, was proof of a once softer side. A side made and held just for her. "Oh, see, I never got to go to London with hi, you're so lucky," Ziva cooed and Sarah smiled. Her smile, fake. She was still hurt and the book would always do that. The book was her connection to a man, in Gibbs's eyes, should never have a kid.

"London was amazing...I was, what, ten? It was beautiful..." Sarah sighed ad looked at a picture, not sure which, but Gibbs knew Ari was in it. She could not hide the look on her face. The adoration and love. She was soft for him, the way he was soft for her.

"...You really should rest some more. Tomorrow you'll be let out." Ziva patted her head.

"...Gibbs.." Sarah called out as they were about to leave. 'What was she like?" Sarah pulled out a photo. It was of Kate. Gibbs eyed the picture for a moment. So, Ari really left nothing out.

"She was smart, funny, Kind of full of herself. Strong, and She did like Ari, once," Gibbs answered as honestly as possible. How else could he put it without rage and ager.

"...Ok..." Sarah put the photo back and tucked herself in. She wasn't going anywhere. Not yet.

"So, when were you going to inform us that Ari had a kid?" Tony answered rather harshly to Ziva.

"...Never." Ziva answered honestly, continuing with her work. "I didn't think you needed to know."

"Well, you thought wrong, Officer David," Tony's eyes glared as he walked back to his desk. "It would be nice to know."

_DING_

The elevator door opened with Gibbs and Sarah walking in. "So, what were you going to school for exactly?"

"Internal Medicine." She looked around, Tony's eyes were wide. "Surprised to see me?" She asked, a grin plastered on her face. "I will be here for a while. Get acustomed to it."

"Use to..."

Mmm?" she looked back to where McGee was.

"The phrase is 'Get use to it'..or 'Get over it'..." He said rather quietly. Her eyes really were Ari's. It made him a little uncomfortable. "...Um..Timmothy McGee..."

"Oh...Hello." She nodded her head. She sat down next to Ziva and looked over her desk. She reached out, picking up one photo. The photo of Ziva and Ari as children. "You always have this?"

Ziva took the photo back and placed it in its spot. "I never go without it."

"...Ah..."

Gibbs got a call, and said a few things. "Come on, Sarah.." and she followed. Down the elevator they went into the basement. "If you're gonna stay, you're gonna work."

_DING_

"Hello Doctor Mallard," Sarah bowed her head as they stepped into the Autopsy Room.

"Hello dear, have we meet?" he asked, confused, but the moment she raised her head, Ducky froze. "I see, so the rumors are true. Well then...Get dressed, and come work. We have two dead Marines."

"Yes doctor,' she ran off to get scrubbed up.

"Jethro, how could you...?"

"...Ducky."

"...Fine, but you owe me one."

She was out and in her cover-up, scrubs underneath. "I'm ready." Her hair was pulled back and she kept it in a cap. Her eyes glistened with work to do and not be bored out of her mind. Gibbs nodded his head, leaving. She would be kept out of the way. Right now, he needed to go talk to Leon.

AN: So sorry its been a while. I'm still debating on if I will keep this up or not. Hopefully I will, but who knows.

Also, in case this takes me a while, please message me if you would like to take this story and continue with it. I will be moving soon, so updating as often as people would like may not work out that well.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: And on to the next one….Also, the last one. So, hopefully, this is enough for you all to enjoy and smile and like it tons and tons.

Beloved Princess

Chapter 4

Tony sat at his desk. Gibbs was still late, Ziva was away, on the phone, and McDwebb was doing something on his computer. He sighed heavily while he looked over his notes. Two cases were open, one they were about to wrap up, the other had the body coming in later that day to be looked at. He thought for a moment why it would be important when the elevator dinged and in walked Sarah. "Whoa..You're still here?" he called and Sarah stopped, and turned. "Ok..icy glare is a family trait. Anyways, look.." he jogged over to her side. "I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you still here? Its been what, five months?"

She looked him over for a moment. "Nothing that concerns you." Her grin was playful banter but not exactly kidding entirely either. He raised a brow as she moved over to McGeek was now very happy to see her and showing her a few things on his computer. Weird, usually, Tony was the one getting all the female attention and Timmy-boy was getting poison ivy on his private parts. Sighing, Tony leaned back on his chair, confused. He turned his head in time for the elevator to open and for a very angry Ziva David to walk out, practically yelling into her phone in a language Tony knew meant war. She had been gone only twenty minutes.

The few words he had learned over the years with Ziva had come to him. Words like, Stay, School and Old. He eyed the woman as she sat down and closed her cell phone. "troubles?"

Again icy glare made it way to his face. "..If you must know, my father is going to be coming in over the week-end. He does not want Sarah to be here any longer." Ziva seemed really upset, trying hard to keep her anger together. "I'm trying to convince him to let her stay until she feel ready to go but.."

"What do you mean grandfather is coming here?" Ziva looked up, Sarah's eyes stared at her aunt, confused. Sarah moved from her spot to her aunt, anger seemed to bubble in her.

"He doesn't want you to stay here, in America. He wants you to return home."

"Is there no other way to stop him?" Sarah looked to Ziva, hurt. She wanted to stay, that much was clear but in her eyes, an underlying fear of the man. That look was new. A thing Ziva had never seen before in her young niece. "I…I don't want to."

"Well, technically, he can't make you." The two women turned to look at Tony. "Well, you are over eighteen. And, you have a worker's VISA." He grinned like he knew it all. The grin began to fade. "What?"

"If it was that easy, we wouldn't be worrying, would we?" ZIva scoffed at Tony. As the bell to the elevator dinged everyone looked up seeing Gibbs and the director talk very heatedly, yet softly so no one could hear them. They stopped, seeing Sarah approach them. "Sarah, maybe you should…"

"He's coming right now, isn't he?" she asked the two of them, looking between them, hurt.

"Yes." Gibbs looked as Leo looked her over. "He seems to be very sure that you would try to stay here." Sarah nodded her head. "Unfortunately, I can not make such a move against him. We have been friends for a long time, as well as he is an irreplaceable asset to this agency. We can not help you without putting us in jeopardy."

Her eyes widened, her throat felt as though it would close up on its self. She could not seek help from them. If she did, things could go bad. She stared out into space for a while. Freedom was not within reach, not here. "…Nothing…?" she whispered. How could she be sent back? She enjoyed it here, her talks with Doctor Mallard were very enlightening into her father's cruelty, his actions could be examined from a victium's stand point. She was learning, more than she would have before. Now, now she was going to lose that all. Taking a step back, she inhaled deeply. "Then, I shall do my best until the day comes," she bowed her head, heading down stairs. Gibbs watched as her eyes seemed to be searching, something for a way out. A way to get out of having to leave.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" McGee asked, confused and was watching the spot before she disappeared. "I mean, she seems really adamant about not leaving." Tony nodded his head, and looked to Ziva, who seemed to be deep in thought. "I mean, we could arrange something with customs, right?"

"Its not that simple, McGee. She isn't just some random student She is the granddaughter of the head of the Israeli top soldiers. It would easier if she was just some random student. Even customs knows about who she is." Leo began chewing onto a toothpick really hard, as though he was thinking about how to help the young woman. "So, what are our options, people?"

"Well, she could go into hiding," Tony suggested.

"Um..well, she could call sanctuary…"

"…She could get married?" everyone looked at Ziva. "Is it not the truth? That she could not be pried from her husband? Wouldn't at that point the US could intervene?"

"You want us to get her married to someone just so she could stay? Do you not know that is a federal offense?" Tony yelled, annoyed with Ziva for thinking up such a thing. ( If she had to, it would so be with him). "Shouldn't that be more of her choice?"

Little did they know, down stairs, in scrubs, Doctor Palmer and Sarah were talking. She was slow to get into her scrubs, worrying the young doctor. He had asked her what was wrong, and without even batting an eyelash, she flung herself into his arms, walls down, as she bawled. She told him everything, about how her grandfather was pushing her into a political marriage for the sake of making a greater, stronger force. When things were settled, and they started the prep work, Palmer talked with her, making her smile, laugh, easing away her worries. They smiled and laughed by the time doctor Mallard came in, everything was ready, cleaned and his two interns were laughing on the side. "So, all ready for our new friend?" he called, the two of them clammed up and stood. "Good to see you are in good spirits, Miss Sarah. I heard about your grandfather. So, we're together for only two or three more days. Let us work hard until then."

"Yes, doctor."

"You're… you're leaving?" Palmer looked to Sarah.

"…He won't take no for an answer, even though I'm going for my PhD while I work here."

"But, isn't there something we can do?"

"…The director said that there was no way NCIS could help without putting the relationship on the lines, and I could not do that." Watching as the body came in, Sarah smiled weakly at Palmer. "I wish I could stay longer. I enjoy my time here with you and Doctor Mallard."

"Well, I, I mean, we enjoy your company as well," Jimmy smiled at her. She grinned, as they body came in. They went to the table, Doctor Mallard talking to the beautiful dark haired victim as usual. Sarah smiled to herself, going through the notes. She seemed rather into it, as she wrote down all the things that were important. "Hey, Sarah?" Jimmy called out as she wrote her final note on the victim.

"Hmm?" she didn't look but he knew she was listening.

"Wanna..Um, grab some lunch?" he called softly.

"Sure," she turned her head, smiling softly to him. He could feel his heart skip a small beat. "But we should finish these up," she pointed to her rather detailed notes. He looked down to his own. Yeah they sucked in comparison. He grinned back at her. After about two hours of finishing up the notes, they nodded their heads to the doctor so they could go get lunch. As they changed their clothes, Palmer noticed something odd. On Sarah's right rib cage, there were dates. He wondered what they were, but said nothing and quickly got dressed. AS they walked out, Sarah stretched out her arms, and Jimmy couldn't help but cringe a little as she popped her elbows and shoulders. "So, how is she?"

"Hmm?"

"Your wife? I heard about it…its alright."

"Um…well…I uh..we…we're not…um.." Palmer swallowed softly as they entered the café quietly. "We're getting a divorce."

"Oh…Why?" She asked, picking out a rather particular table. "I thought you two were madly in love? Did I hear wrong?"

"…I'm not ready for kids, and to stop my work. I enjoy my work but its…complicated," Palmer laughed softly. "So…what about you? I'm sure a lovely young woman like you has someone back home."

"No…Hard to when your grandfather is Eli David," she grinned, as the waitress came by, taking their orders. "I don't care for super macho guys who talk about their guns and beds. I want someone I can talk with, stay with, enjoy their company," Sarah smiled at Palmer softly. "I am sorry though, about your wife."

"Yeah…Its kind of silly, huh?" Palmer laughed softly, watching Sarah's movements. "I wish I could help."

"Its alright," Sarah smiled, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "I knew it would happen. Five months is a long time to be away. I'm sure papa misses me," Sarah smiled softly. Her eyes searched the sky for something for a moment. "I use to visit him every day…maybe that's why I'm being forced to go back."

"Maybe…" Palmer sat up as their food arrived. They ate, randomly talking about music, movies, their favorite books, and even different bodies that have made it into their morgue. They laughed, and Sarah seemed to ease up more. She was geeky, sweet, enjoyed some odd things, but they made up Ari's little girl. Palmer took a big gulp of his coke and took a moment to really look at her. She had his eyes, his smile, his grin even. Her fingers and body built was very simple. But the way she carried herself when she was at ease, or even how she looked at the world were influenced by her father. She was Ari, in a female body, and though she knew better, it was in its own way, frightening.

Sarah finished up and looked around for a moment. "Well, Jimmy, shall we return?"

Gibbs stared at a screen. A picture of Ari, and next to it, Sarah. He stared at the two of them, thinking. "Ziva.."

"Yes?"

"…Come on, we're gonna go see Ducky." They practically marched down stairs as they stopped, Ducky was on the phone. "Ducky…"

"Oh, Jethro, I was just about to call you. It seems Sarah is going to take the rest of the day to collect herself. Is something going on that I don't know about? She seemed fine, her notes are well put together as always." Ducky showed the two of them the notes. Gibbs went through them and handed them to Ziva.

"Eli is returning to take back his granddaughter in a few days." Ducky nodded his head to this news.

"You know, when you first brought her down here, I was surprised by how much she looks like him, but her anners for the most part are very different." Ducky sat down, taking off his glasses. "So what can we do?"

"….She's waiting for you," ZIva held back out the notes, pointing out different letters left in capitol size when they were not ment to be. "She's waiting for you at the café." An with that, Gibbs left the room, racing. "…Sarah…"

She was sitting, same place, having a cup of coffee. She smiled softly at him. "I..I think I should go back. I know I don't want to, but some times, I feel sad. I miss seeing him. I miss the way he smells, the smile he gave me…I miss papa, and there is no way to turn back time, to fix what was done. I miss going to see him. I visited almost every day…but here, I feel so apart. Do you know that feeling Gibbs?" She patted the seat next to her. When he sat down, she blew into the cup of coffee.

"…Yeah. I live in the same house all these years." Gibbs ordered himself a cup of coffee as well. "So, you want to go back for Ari?"

"Sounds silly when you say it like that." She smiled, her eyes downcast. "I just want to be close, and as much as I know he spent a lot of time here, I don't feel close. I don't feel like he's here." She leaned her head back, eyes searching around. "What would you do?"

Gibbs thanked the waitress kindly, and looked at Sarah. "Whatever I wanted."

Days had passed, and Eli came. She had gone, smiling. Gibbs had gotten letters from her once a week. She was studying hard to be a good doctor. She had seen Ari, talked with him. Gibbs felt better, knowing she had done as she pleased. She had moved to Paris, she was happy. Two months after she had left, Gibbs came in. Everyone was around the television. "What's going on?"

"There was a bomb that went off in a school hospital….Fifteen students killed."

"Sarah's name showed up.." Tony pointed to ZIva who was on the phone, crying. Gibbs stood there, watching the screen. "…Noone knows who did it."

"Get Eli on the phone…" Gibbs sat down, plowing through this thoughts. He had to treat it like a case, even though they would never be able to. He looked back up on the screen, her face showing again. He thought back to the moment the had met. She was her father's daughter.

The END

AN: So, I'm sure you all are wondering why it ends where it ends… Well….

It does. I can't explain it better than she's gone. I was originally going to have her commit suicide. But that didn't fit. So, instead, I thought it over long and hard, and this was what worked for me. I can't exactly say she did it, but she may have had a part in it?

If you would like to use Sarah, please let me know. I would rather not randomly find someone using her…Just ask. 99.99999999999% of the time, I will say yes. Ok?


End file.
